There's a First time for Everything
by GravitationInnocence
Summary: What would happen if Shuichi and Yuki met differently? What if it wasnt love at first sight?Or if Shuichi already had a lover? Who's this lover? Read and review!]shuXAyaka and ShuXyuki
1. Loving Morning

** OOC:**

**hey! i hope you like this fanfic, please review, and read my other(s)!**

**disclaimer: nope, dont own it, only one person does, and im not complaining, just writing fanfics!**

** "Shu-chan, baby" Shuichi's lover called, from the front door. **

**"Baby! I'm home!" _she_ sang, walking towards his study, suprised to see his door ajar. _She_ peeked in to see him conked out on his desk, many crumbled papers beside him.**

** "Tsk tsk, shu-chan! Not even bothering to go to bed after getting tired of writing your lyrics," _she_ whispered into his ear, making sure to blow her warm breath into it. _ She_ flicked her tounge across the outer shell of his ear, happy to find him awaken.**

**"Shuuuu...baby, it's already 9:38...isn't work at 10?"_she_ said, even MORE pleased to see his reaction to THAT!**

**"W...what! ALREADY? NO! I CANT BE LATE AGAIN! HIRO WILL KILL ME! WE FINALLY MAKE IT TO N-G..." Shuichi babbled on.**

**"Honey, relax, it's Saturday! I was just fooling you! haha? right?" _she_ said, trying hard not to giggle.**

** Shuichi quickly calmed, looking up at_ her_ with a smile.**

** "Yes, haha...(sense sarcasm there...)"**

**His lover leaned down and kissed his forhead, and both cheeks lightly, then standing back up straight and smiled at the disappointment in his eyes that _she_ didnt kiss him full-on the lips.**

**Well, it WAS _her_ fault for waking him up aroused... _She_ leaned down to kiss him on the lips, Shuichi so happy to finaly get what he wanted.**

**She softly moved her lips, loving the electricity in their touch. Shuichi then opened his mouth, giving her permission, or more of a plea, for her to map out his mouth with her tounge.**

**Shuichi lightly sucked on her tounge, loving the moan from his brunette lover.**

**She lightly nibbled on his lip and drew back.**

**"oh, Ayaka..." Shuichi, moaned.**

**OOC:**

**i know i know, your thinking what the hell is shuichi doing kissing ayaka, but you can get a hint from the summary! **

**Review, and ill update, i already have the other chapters written down up to chapter 7, and still writing!**


	2. A Look At The Past

**OOC:**

**hey! new chapter! woot woot! check out my other fanfic**

**I DONT OWN GRAVITATION! no shit! lol**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shuichi woke up in his bed at 1:00 in the afternoon. From the soreness of his muscles, he remembers the "fun" him and his lover had that morning.**

**He turned to his left to find Ayaka asleep next to him. He loved her so much, he can even remember the first time they had met.**

**_flashback_**

**"Taxi!" Shuichi yelled. But nobody seemed to give a shit about him, and the taxis halted at an immediate stop for other pedestrians, just not him! Frusturated, he kicked the air, and shook his fist above his head.**

**"Ano, escuse me..." A pretty voice came from behind him. "Do you need a ride? I noticed you standing here for a while, and the taxis havent stopped for you."**

**Shuichi stared at the girl. She had such a vibrant beauty, her brunette hair falling down past her waist, with thick bangs in the front, her gorgeous brown eye, the same shade as her hair, so...i dont even know the word to explain something with such beauty. She just stood there, waiting politely and patiently for a reply, not taking notice to his staring.**

**'She's probably used to it, such a beauty' Shuichi thought.**

**"So, what do you say? i have my car right around the corner. i can just take you home if you would like." She said, smiling a sweet smile.**

**'What kind of idiot just offers a random person a ride?' He thought, 'She just seems to have such a kind heart. She seems so sweet.'**

**"Oh, ano, OK, that would be great. Thank you so much! arigato, really! thats really nice of you, um-"**

**"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Ayaka," She bowed and smiled at him, meaning full in her eyes.**

**_end of flashback_**

**And that was over 3 years ago... Shuichi sighed. It was love at first sight. She had Driven me home, and given me her number. i calle dher the next day for a date, and we were going steady in less than a month!**

**Shuichi shook his head, coming back into present time. He got out of bed to shower off.**

**Turning the water on as hot as possible, he scrubbed his body off. He loved making the shower as hot as possible, he loved his skin turning rosy pink like a sunburn. We'll, Ayaka thought it loked cute, so now he loved it!**

**Massaging his scalp with his strawberry herbal shampoo, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the tile wall. He could barely stand up, for his previous cough activites cough from ths morning left him almost crippled!**

**He twisted the shower nob and climbed out, puching the curtain to the side. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he dried off his body and ruffled his bright pink hair, giving it the right messy look.**

**He didn't know why hair was pink. Strangly enough, it was his natural hair color, which was often mistaken for a dye, Eventualy, though, he grew used to his unique hair, and i became his trademark. It was a great look for a lead singer of his band, "Bad Luck".**

**Leaving the bathroom wearing his purplr fuzzy robe, it struck him that the date was May 20th, his annerversary of getting together with Ayaka! It's been three years since she became his girlfriend, when they were 17.**

**His heart and stomach both flipped when he realized what he was going to do on their 3rd anneversary, He was to make a wonderful dinner by candlelight and afer, he would propose.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DON DON DON! lol. like it, love it, hate it? review please! check out my other fics! i already have the next chpters ready, and i may add another tonight!**


	3. A Bit Stupid

**Woohoo! Chapter 3! YAY! **

**Disclaimer Brought to you by Ryuichi: You dont own me! I belong to my Tats-chan, and he belongs to me, na no da! and Kumagoro is mines, na no da! you dont him either, no da!**

**WARNING: In my story, Ayaka is REALLY stupid, like how Shuichi acts normaly. I jus reeealllyy dont like that hoe!**

****

**Ayaka's POV**

**I awoke and heard Shuichi taking a shower. I wanted to have breakfast ready for him when he got out, since it IS a special day. I hope he remembers!**

**Quickly, I jumped out of bed and rushed to the kitchen, only wearing my light silky teddy.**

**'Maybe eggs will work...'I thought. 'I hope I dont mess up, I'm not exactly the best chef...'**

**Shuichi's POV**

****

**"Uh...Ayaka, you really really shouldnt have..."I started. (Shuichi is the good chef in this couple, unlike the reeal story.)**

**"Shuichi, you dont like it!" Ayaka sniffled, tears in her big, brown eyes.**

**I hated making her cry, so i closed my eyes and stuffed the burnt eggs in my mouth chewing it while trying not to let my tounge touch the foreign food. I held my breath and swallowed, looking up at her with a smile.**

**"Tastes great, honey, but next time I'll cook," I said, and giving her a on the lips. **

**"Now, i have to go grosery shopping for a certain special dinner with a certain special someone!"**

**"SHU-CHAN! YOUR CHEATING ON ME?" She gaped, seeming very unhappy. (told you, shes a dumbass!)**

**I tried to hold back a laugh at my lovers sudden stupidity.**

**"No, honey, my special someone is YOU!" I emphasized the last word, planting a kiss at the top of her nose lovingly.**

**-**

This chapter is shorter than usual, i know, i know, but i already have the next one typed and ready! so review review review! Also, make sure to read my other Gravitation Fanfics!  



	4. Going shopping

Me: Ok, i dont own gravitation, blah blah blah. I'm kinda pissed, because this is the 3rd time i have typed this up, its just the compouter isnt letting me save it!

WARNING: Chapter is short

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shuichi POV**

When i arrived at the nearest grocery store, I immediatly averted my steps towards the wine. I absolutely NEEDED to get this red wine Ayaka loved.

After three minutes of searching, I finaly arrived at the right section. Something like...Italian.

I reached my hand to grab it, when another hand,with long, pale fingers gracefully grabbed it first.

"WHAT THE HELL! I was SO going to get that before you!" I practicaly elled, annoyed that my dinner plans could possibaly be in jepordy. "I NEED that to propose tonight!"

"Oh? So you're marrying the wine? Or are you planning on getting this unluky woman drunk so she'll say yes?" The man spoke, in a deep, sexy voice.

Cold, golden eyes stared into mine, causing me to flinch and want to cower back, but also leaving me to long for more.

'Is he foreign?' I thought, and glanced back at his face. 'My, he must be, his blonde hair, gold eyes, and fine, plae skin, but he speaks so clearly and with ease, and no accent. My, he's handsome. Oh My Gosh, he looks like...'

"Are you the novelist Eiri Yuki?" I pryed, excited.

A look of suprise flashed over his face quickly, but left quick enough to miss if i had blinked at that moment.

"Are you some crazy fan? You know what- keep the wine," He blurted, shoving the wine into my arms, disappearing quicker than he appeared, leaving me in a confused daze.

I know, i know, its short! lol. But, hey, atleast i updated! ill add more soon, but i wanna see some reviews!


	5. Getting Ready

**Me: YAY! CHAPTER 5! I started yet another fanfic, so check that out. I have 4 now...i only expected to have one! **

**Disclaimer brought to you by Yuki: That damn bitch doesnt own me, and never will!**

**Me: or will i...**

**Yuki: no, you wont!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**YUKI POV!**

**I immediatly left the market after running into that pink haired baka. Why the hell is his hair even pink!**

**I think I've seen him somewhere, like TV or the newspaper. Ph ya, isn't he in that band "Lad Buck"? What the hell kind of name is that! (A?N gosh yuki, you gotta get out mroe often! Keep up!)**

**He doesn't seem like the kind of person who reads, too stupid. Hell, he looks like he has the brain of a 5-year-old! How the hell does he know who I am?**

**Shuichi POV**

**I recognized the man from Ayaka's boooks. She just recently bought his new book "Cool." I wish i could've gotten an autograph for Ayaka, she would have been so excited! Heck, it would be awsome if she were here with me, i bet she would love to see him in person! (A/N dipshit, she already has! heard of "marriage"?)**

**His facial features are unmistakeable, and he is quite a heartthrobe! I never noticed how handsome he really was. So much more in real life than in pictures, like the ones on the web, where he is top-less, revealing his hairless, pale, fineskinned, muscular body...**

**I shook my head, snapping out of my innapropriate fantasies.**

**'What are you thinking! Not only is he a man, but you love Ayaka!'**

**Ayaka. Her name rang in my head, reminding me of what i had to do that night.**

**She was supposed to be out of getting a manicure and pedicure at 5:30. I could set up our dinner, and when she comes back, we can have a nice, romantice, dinner, and I'll propose, then we will have a "fun" night. It's all planned out perfectly!**

**I rushed through the front door and started to set up the decor. I put the rice on the cooker, and shopped up many assorted vegetables and threw them iun the frying pan, grabbing some seasonings and tossing them all together(see a couple chapter bakc, shu is a good cook in my fic). A delicous wafting aroma filled up the kitchen.**

**Ayakas POV**

**"Ahh" i sighed. THIS is what i needed, my fingernails were now a bright, sexy red, my toenails matching.**

**I drove out of the parking lot, and he digital clock on the dashboard read 5:32.**

**I shivered out of anticipation, aware that there would be a nice, womantic evening awaiting me. What i didn't expect was the wedding ring that would soon be in front of me...**

**Shuichi POV**

**Everything was perfect and ready, I couldnt wait. Finally, i can be with the oine i love forever.**

**But a certain romance novelist face kept pushing into my mind. I dont know why, there was just SOMETHING about that man...(A/N Ya, like your supposed to be together forever?)**

**I heard the keys jingling in the door, so i got into my sexy postition on the couch; my velvet maroon cigar-robe, nothing else on, restion on my right palm, lounging with my right leg sugestivly reaching over my left.**

**My pink hair had a postitive effect to the pose, just seeming perfectly in place.**

**The door opened...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**PLEASE R&R**


	6. Dinner

1Me: YAY! CHAPTER SIX UP! Sorry I've taken so long to update, well, ALL of my stories...I still need to do the other 3...lol. But, this may seem surprising, but I actually have a life, too! REALLY! I hang out with my friends and go to the mall and crap, so sorry for taking long, but I'm a normal human being, and have other stuff to do! I swear, my teachers should get arrested for giving out so much homework! Well, If you took your time reading all of this, then thank you, and on to the story!

-------------------------------------

**Ayaka POV:**

The first sight I saw when I entered the apartment was a beautiful candle-lit dinner, oval dark blue place mats on a lighter blue tablecloth.

The second thins please me even more. Shuichi was laying in an **extremely** provocative pose on our couch. Just seeing him like that made my lower regions throb for attention, wanting to make love to him, making him feel good, making me feel good, us moaning each others names...

"Happy anniversary, baby," he said, in a low husky voice. Oh, the agony of having to eat dinner before "desert".

"Hey! Oh my gosh, Shu-chan, I LOVE YOU!" I almost screamed, pouncing on him, locking my lips to his.

I pressed my body against his, our every curve fitting together. My brown bangs tickled his forehead, and, much to my pleasure, caused him to moan. Oh, how I loved that moan. The moan was for me, and only me, to hear. (A/N BACK THE FUCK OFF AYAKA1 HES YUKI'S FOREVER! Ehem, just had to get that out of my system. Oops, hope I didn't ruin the modd, on with the story!)

"A...yaka," Shuichi started, separating faces, much to my despair, "We...should eat before the food gets cold."

I could tell that he, too, just wanted to make love all night, but I reluctantly agreed, not exactly happy.

My mood swung back positive after my eyes again layed on the gorgeous table. This is so great, just what I want. If only Shuichi was my arranged husband, instead of that other cold hearted bastard!

**Shuichi POV:**

Dinner went so well, romantic, entertaining, and as hot as the sun. All through the meal, we both has to resist having our way with each other right then and there. But first, I had something important to do...

-----------------------------------------

A/N: WOOHOO! DONE! Lol, well, review, review, review, you know the drill! Lol, well, I will add soon enough! I have it typed up now, its just the matter of putting it into the actual story, which takes 5 seconds at most, so after you review, it will be up!


	7. Sorry, I cant

**Me: HEY! Chapter 7 here! Don't hate me! I know it's been a while! AHHH! (dodges flying tomatoes)**

**Disclaimer brought to you by Hiro: Umm, well, Gravitation Innocence owns us...**

**Yuki: WHAT! NOOOOO! (dies)**

**Me: Hiro, i think you missed a part...**

**Hiro: Oh ya! I missed the "doesn't". Sorry bout that, Yuki**

**Yuki: (glares evily)**

* * *

**3rd POV**

**Suddenly, Shuichi got out of his seat. He nealed down on one knee.**

**"Ayake, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you-"**

**Ayaka cute him off**

**"Shuichi I-" she paused, trying not to cry. "I cant."**

**She broke into rapid sobs, covering her face.**

**Shuichi rose to his feet. He wasn't sure if he should calm her down, ask her why, or break into tears too. So he did all three.**

**Shuichi POV**

**I pulled Ayaka into my arms, sobbing too.**

**"Why!" I croaked, feeling pathetic. "WHY!"**

**"I...I cant," She started(A/N: cold hearted Bastard...) "I'm...engaged. I'm so sorry! I love you so much! You see, I'm engaged to this bitch Eiri Yuki, or Eiri Usegui, he real name. You know, the novelist? It's an arranged marraige, I don't love him like I love you! Please, baby, DON'T BE MAD!"**

**After taking a few breaths, she looked back up into my violet orbs, love obvious in her eyes. No, I wasn't mad at her, I couldn't be. I was furious at a certain other man, one I ran into at the market today, ike today was any other day, and he stole my love. My life.**

**I stroked Ayaka's hair lovingly, telling her it was alright, I still loved her more than anything in the world. She would always be mine, no matter what other son of a bitch she was engaged to.**

**He Will Pay.**

* * *

** A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN! Lol, please update, and I'll post more!**


	8. Why?

Me: Woa, this chapter is REALLY short. Just warning ya now. lol

Disclaimer: DONT OWN! lol, then noone would read it!

* * *

**Yuki POV**

I was just about finishing my chapter when some pain in the ass was pounding on my door. For jesus christs mary josephs sake, it was already 9:30, so nobody should be pounding on my door! And either way, nobody comes to my house except my weekly fucks, or the occasional obnoxious sibling.

Pretty much ready to bite the persons head off that was at the door, I was casught by suprise at the person in front of me.

It was the same pink-haired baka from the store today, The boy had a strong sense of anger evident in his eyes.

"What the hell do you-" I started, getting interupted (which i do NOT like) wath a shove to the wall.

"What the hell!" I started again, interrupted AGAIN!

"What the hell are you doing engagedf to my lover, you sick son of a bitch!" he yelled, in more of a statedment, spitting into my face.

_engaged...?_

"I have no idea what you're talking a-" I stopped, my eyes widening.

"Oh...my...god," was all I said, all i could say, realizing wha he was talking about.

The next thing I knew, all I saw was black, passing out. Was this guy for real?

* * *

A/N: woa, really cliffy! and short, but hell, a chapter is a chapter, and u would rather this than nothing, right? right? RIGHT! R&R please! 


	9. Realization

me: WOA! THIS CHAPTER IS MY LONGEST YET!!!! enjoy(i hope!!!)

Disclaimer: I dont know why we have these, considering the website its on...sigh dont own it, dammit!!!!!!

* * *

**Shuichi POV**

I just sat there for the next ten minutes, waiting for him to wake up. I hadn't even hit him!(like most of ya'll thought...lol) I guess he just fainted from suprise. The thing is, a suprise of what?

Suddenly, he started stirring, and his eyes gradualy opened up. I was about to punch him, my wrist raised, when I saw a wave of realization come over his face. I lowered my arm, and wondered what the hell was going on between Ayaka and this man whore. Did he love her?

"Why the hell are you engaged to my lover?!" I repeated, more harshly this time.

"I, ano...I..." Yuki stuttered((A/N YES! _STUTTERED!_). Obviously this subject made him uncomfortable, and he looked, well, cute. I don't know why, but he seemed so sure of himself all the time, never moved!

"Answer me, dammit!" I yelled, slapping him, leaving a red mark on his cheek and causing him to bleed, trickling down his chin.

"Oh my...gosh..." I whispered. Sorrow showed on Yuki's face when I slapped him, and, well, I felt horrible. I didnt want to hit him...I-...I dont know...I felt-

**Yuki POV**

After he slapped me, I wanted to cry. I NEVER cry! Not for 6 years. But this incident was just like before, 6 years ago last week, just the same...

Flashback

"How the fuck COULD you!? I LOVED you! How dare you!" Ayaka spat at him.

"I DONT love you, though, Ayaka! This marrage is ARRANGED! You cant get mad at me for having a girlfriend!" I said, more quiet, but my words just as harsh as hers. I didn't mean to hurt her. I really did care for her, I just didn't love her like she did me.

Her eyes dug into mine, her stare causing my legs to give out. She looked...full of sorrow. I felt I would give anything to see that gaki smile back on her face. Why was she so upset? Why did she look so hurt? She didn't think I loved her, did she?...did I?

Ayakas hand drew back and slapped my face, my cheek burning. Tears appeared in his eye, yet to fall. It wasn't because of pain, but realization...

End Flashback

I looked down on him, trying my hardest not to show my sorrow. I think he noticed, because he lowered his arm and said "Oh My Gosh."

I dont know why he looked sad, too, but the next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me. Ge was HUGGING me! Nobody has shown affection for me in over five years, and it felt, well, _good._ I have no idea why the hell he was hugging me, but I was upset, and this is what I needed.

**Shuichi POV**

'What the hell am I doing?!' I rhought. I'm supposed to hate him. He's horrible, he stole Ayake from me!

But...the way his face, especialy his eyes, looked after I slapped him, it made a special force pulling me into him, like gravity.

I don't know why I gave a damn about him, I don't know him, but I feel so close to him, I love holding him, holding me, like we've been together all our lives, though all I had known was his name, job, and he stole my Ayaka.

Ayaka! How can I forget her?! I love her! I shouldnt be HUGGING the man that stole my love from me!!!!!!

I drew back, anger boiling back into me.

"You stole my Ayaka! I dont know why I am even consoling you! Why the hell are you even upset? Why do you except my hug? Why wont you answer me? WHY?!?!" I yelled.

Yuki's eyes rose, meeting mine, and I regretted ever yelling at him. Wait- I DONT FUCKING CARE!!!! I will kill him if I have to!!!!

I wanted to pull my hair out, I've never been so frusturated, I don't know why I care for him! I just...cant help it.

"Why...why?! You aren't supposed to be upset, I am!" I spat.

"What you dont know is that its the other way around," he whispered, and collapsed to the floor, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

A/N: ya, its probably my longest, considered authors notes be subtracted from my others! I love this story, its my favorite!

PLEASE READ BELOW!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!

If you would like to be in a Gravitation R/P with me, please either say so in the reviews, OR, Private Message me. It's on livejournal, and every character is availble except Shuichi!!!!


	10. I loved

* * *

YAY! CHAPTER 10, FINNNAALLLLYY!!! just doesnt seem like anyones reading anymore...:(

* * *

**AYAKA POV**

It was already 11:45 and Shuichi hasn't come home yet. He had run off after I told him. I really don't blame him, he probably hates me now.

I wanted to die, I don't deserve to ive! I hurt my poor SHuichi! Why didn't I just accept his proposal?

'Because you love Yuki', a tiny voice in my head purred.

"NO! NO!" I yelled, the second time more forceful.

"I CANT still love him! I love Shuichi! My lover! My SUPPOSED to be fiance!" I screamed, not caring who heard.

'Yes, you love Shuichi very much. And you also love Yuki, too!' The voice came back, from the far corners of my head. I almost slapped myself so it would go back.

But the voice was right. I loved them both.

Maybe I should just kill myself. (A/N yes, you should...) Or maybe leave Shuichi and Yuki forever, for Yuki doesn't love me, and I don't deserve Shuichi.

**Yuki POV**

"I loved Ayaka, I really did, but more of a sister, and not enough to marry her. But then I broke her heart, and now she probably hates me, or worse, she still loves me. Our marraige was arranged by our parents, but she still fell for me. I don't know why, I snapped at her for every little thing, frowned when she tried to cheer me up, and worse of all, she loved me and I didn't love her back. I slept with other girls, and even a couple guys, but she still loved me. Those were all little flingsg, but then I actualy got a girlfriend, and she snapped. I didn't even realize until then that I loved her, just not the same way she loved me. I CARED for her. She was nice to me, and her face lit up when I smile that ONE time we were together. I loved when she got mad, seeing that I wasn't the only one. She loved me, but I still broke her heart. I didn't want to hurt her, I didn;t even realize at the time that I gave a damn about her, but that day, when she slapped me, in that one second, I realized I cared, I loved, but I didn't deserve," I finished, tears flowing down my face freely, not caring anymore.

Shuichi was crying, too. I dont know why, but I pulled him into my arms, and we cryed together. here I was, crying after 6 years, and in the arms of a stranger.

But...it felt right.

* * *

A/N

SQEEEE!!!! I cant wait! lol R&R!!!!


	11. End

Me: OMFG! IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I couldnt help it, my damn computer, well, actually, fanfiction, wouldnt let me upload any files!!! Gomen gomen gomen, please keep reading! and, also, i suggest you check out my R/P! If you want to be a character, just tell me!

R/P is: http:// community. 1gravitation1/ 610. html

(take out spaces)

to read the next entry, click the green arrow to the right, and read that one. 2 of the pages have so much writing, that you wont be able to see the last dozen, so you have to click on the link on the top. EX: "RE:"-RyuichiSparkly. If you click on the "RE:", the FIRST one, in blue, you can veiw the reast of it. That happens on 2 pages. If you have any questions, EMAIL me, at Dont be a poo gmail. com(take out spaces) or PM me on fanfiction! NOW, LONG AT LAST, THE STORY!

* * *

AYAKA POV

I was ready to call the police. It was nearly 1:37! IN THE MORNING! What if something hapened to my poor baby?!

(A/N HES NOT FUCKING YOURS!)

IT WOULD BE ALL MY FAULT, I WOULDNT DESERVE TO LIVE!

((A/N got that right!))

Quickly, I grabbed the knife from the kitchen and brought it to my wrist. Shaking, I lightly put pressure on the knife, and slowly dragged it accross my wrist, eating up the agnozing pain happily.

After three deep cuts, I felt lightheaded, and stared at my wrist. Three large gashes stared back at me, blood everywhere. I dont know where all the red liquid had fit in my body.

Suddenly, I came to a realization to what I had just done. I will rot in hell for cutting myself!((A.N good!)) But, it's for the best, for shuichi, for Yuki.

Flashback

"Oh, Yuki! I LOVE YOU!" I cooed, meaning every word. ((A.N back off hoe!))

"Shut the fuck up," he said simply, not even flinching. It caused me pain, his harsh words, but I still love him the same. He meant so much to me, nothing could stop me, even his harsh words and actions. Even if he didn't love me back.

Flash Forward

I fell to my kneew, sobbing, and suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

A/N hmm, pretty short for my returning chappie...gomen for that, but I have to go by what is written in my journal, even though im already on ch.23, but I have to go by those chapters, or ill get messed up! GOMEN! 


	12. Whats behind the door

Me: Sorry, I may not be on as much, I'm moving, but i'll try my best! I'm still on the computer everyday, but i also have alot of other things to do!

* * *

**Shuichi POV**

For what felt like hours, we stood there crying together, arms aroun eachother. Finally, I broke away, and looked into his eyes to make sure he was okay.

"Maybe...we should go see Ayaka," I suggested.

Yuki slowly nodded. We both knew there was something important we needed to discuss. This Yuki guy didn't seem that bad of a character, I'm actualy quite fond of him ((holy shit, is this really shu speaking?!)), even though we barely know eachother. I just felt a certain attraction towards him, and pulling away was as difficult as defying gravity ((SQUEE)), so I just FEEL I want to stay close. I dont know what my attraction is to this man, or why I care. Coming here, I had expected to just beat the hell out of him, make him suffer for stealing Ayaka's heart from me, but now, standing here with him, I felt as if I had a heart to GIVE. I'm slightly freaked out, i barely know him! I say that over and over in my head, and yet...it still feels right. Like I'm SUPPOSED to meet him, SUPPOSED to be close...does that mean that Ayaka was SUPPOSED to be engaged to him? Is this a sign for us NOT to be with Ayaka? What does this sign mean?

Me and Yuki headed out the door to Ayaka, unaware of what we'd find there...

* * *

A/N I know it looks short, but its not really coz of that long paragraph. Normaly ever paragreaph of mine is 2 lines long, so this isnt that short!


	13. Cant shake the feeling

Me: Wow, sorry it took a while to update, every time I tried to, a fanfiction service error popped up! I'm glad I finaly was able to post up another chapter, because I'm going to be gone this weekend! I hope that while I'm gone, I will get tons of reveiws -winks- lol!

* * *

**Yuki POV**

I really liked that baka. I dont know why, I don't really know him, and it's so unlike me to, hell, "like" anyone, well, not for the past years anyway. Me being 23 now, I just realized how long it's been since...

"Yuki! Wake up! You kind of need to drive, here!" Shuichi shouted franticaly. He looked cute paniced...

'Shit!' I thought when I finally looked at the road. Turns out the light was green, and it must have ben for a while, considering the uneniable annoying honking of the cars. I sped up and turned the corner, getting away from the maniacs.

"Almost there, just turn right," Shuichi ordered, and I obeyed.

Turning the corner, I came upon a nice couple of duplexes, and so on. The houses alternated in light green, light pink, and light yellow. Itseemed to be a peaceful and nice neighborhood.

"Here, the yellow one," Shuichi pointed out. This house stood out greatly; it had a jungle growing in the front yard. Daisys, daffodails, roses galor, it was the most amount of flowers I've ever seen.

After parking, we just sat there for what felt like hours, yet was merely a couple minutes. I think we were both nervous, and for the same reasonl what would be Ayaks reaction to seeing me again?

I felt a confident and comfortable squeez on my hand, and I looked up to meet Shuichi's eyes, but didn't pull away from the kind touch, like I normally would. Shuichi had a way of making it seem you knew him forever, right from the first words of introduction.

Then, I did something I never do. NEVER! I smiled. Shuichi is the first person in the last seven years that has made me smile. And I've known him for meerly a couple hours. I suprised my face didn't creak!

He smiled back, and a warm wave flowed over me. My heart started beating faster, and sweat appeared out of nowhere on my hairline.

"Lets go inside," I said, desperatly trying to shake this feeling, that just would NOT leave.

* * *

Me: OK! YAY! That was nice, a bit of shuXyuki started to show! BUT THIS IS JUST THE BEGINING! Things are going to speed up more, the story is going a bit slow, but thats just because its the beginging! I love LONG fanfics, so, this will be one! (if ya'll continue reveiwing)


	14. Is she alright?

OH MY GOSH, I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME, BUT I HAVE A REASON, I PROMISE! Okay, well, you know how I have everything written in a journal???? Well, that journal got lost! Or rather stolen! The whole time it was at my friends house, and I jsut received it back! So NOW you can read! Oh, and, by the way:

**IMPORTANT, MUST READ OR STORY COMES TO AN END:**

_In this chapter I will be checking how many reveiws I get for THIS chapter. If I do not get about 4/5 then I will suspect that nobody is really reading anymore. I will send the rest of the story to thoe who reveiwed. I am sorry if this is mean, but I feel nobody is reading this fic anymore, and I need to know whether its going good or bad_

**Chapter 14**

**Shuichi POV**

When we opened the door, I couldn't believe what I saw. I swear I thought my eyes would fall out, bleeding, and run away.

"A-Ayaka!!!!" I choked, attempting to form words with no such luck. Tears began pouring from my eyes, the sight was too much for me to bear!

"Common! Quick! Let's get her to the hospital as soon as possible!" Yuki's now familiar paniced voice said urgently. He was suprised too, I could tell.

The rest of the night came to me as a blur. I remember sirens, flashing lights, police asking questions, and in the end, Yuki and I were left sitting in the waitingroom lobby, anxiously awaiting Ayaka.

After four long hours passed, when my hope was completely chattered, Ayaka's doctor appeared in the waiting room doorway. Yuki and I looked up expectantly, hoping for good news but the look on the doctors face tore our hopes apart.

"Well?" Yuki asked, his voice a different pitch. I knew he was almost as upset as I was, since Ayaka was pretty much a sister to him.

"Shindou-san, Yuki-sensei, I'm very sorry," he started, and tears begain flowing down my rosy cheeks, Yuki's hand grabbed mine and squeezed, ushering the doctor to go on.

"Well, she seems to be in a concussion, she lost so much blodd. We are pretty sure she'll wake up, we just don't know when yet, but we suggest that when she does, she should get a shrink," he concluded.

His words stung me. So it was my fault? Yuki's fault? We may never know if she doesnt wake up. I loved her. I would try to keep her alive forever. I dont know why she did this. We didn't mean any harm. Did we really do so much to make her this upset? Why IS she upset?

Yuki and I both left the hospital hand in hand, me with a tear streaked face. I wish Yuki would cry. I know he wanted to. I know he loved Ayaka and wanted to cry for her. But he wouldnt, and I knew he wouldn't even if I asked him to.

Yet, who knew such a horrid thing could bring two young handsom men so close.

((A/N HINT HINT, -cough- YUKI -cough- Shuichi!))

* * *

SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


	15. A Date!

Me: Oh my lord, I am SO absolutely sorry for my delay on ANY of my stories! And thank you for the reviewers of last chapter, they inspired me not to stop! **I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG TO MAKE UP FOR IT!**

CHAPTER 13!

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ:**

_Should I raise the rating for this fic to "M"? Remember, that means lemons! xD_

* * *

**3rd POV**

**For the next week, Shuichi and Yuki didn't see eachother once. Yes, they both visited Ayake everyday, but their work schedules differed greatly. But, this just made the longing for them to meet increase.**

**Shuichi sighed as he remembered the day was Saturday, and he would go to visit Ayaka earlier, to spend more time. He was glad it was a weekend, and he would be able to spend more time sitting by her bedside, stroking her hair, cooing positive phrases, and telling her about his day. He believed that she had the ability to hear him, and loved his daily chats.**

**He pulled himself out of bed, already taking a shower the night before, he woke up at 9:00, planning to ****b****e at the hospital by 9:45. He combed his hair, brushed his teeth, and planned on eating breakfast at the hospital. Still in just boxers, he threw on his regular T-shirt and khaki shorts, grabbing a hat and sunglasses on his way out the door. His publicity has been rising lately, especialy after Ayaka was hospitalized.**

**Another man, handsome with blonde hair, and an accessory of a cigarrette dangling from his lips, went through a similar process, and planned on seeing Ayaka at precisly 9:45 that morning too. Dressed in a light blue button down, khaki pants, and black loafers, he locked his door behind him, tossing his keys in the air, expertly catching them.**

**Yuki unlocked the door of his newest Mercedes, slid into the drivers seat, and not even bothering to check the review mirrors, sped off to the hospital at precisly 9:41. This meant he would probably reach the hospital at 9:43, considering his speed and illegal turns.**

**Shuichi arrived at the hospital at 9:42, and heard the sound of screeching wheels, and snapped his head around to see what was causing such loud noise and commotion.**

**His eyes landed upon a black Mercedes, speeding through the parking lot at a deffinatly illegal speed. Shuichi cringed at the sound the wheels made against the black concrete, and watched with wide eyes as the driver spun around once, landing perfectly into a parking spot.**

**Awed, he stepped out of his car, closing and locking it, waiting to see who the driver was. When the sexy blonde romance author's leg stuck out of the now opened door, and he glided up and out of the car, Shuichi's eyes grew even wider.**

**Yuki's POV**

**I stepped out of my car like I had done everyday for the past week, except I nearly spit out my coffee when my eyes met Shuichi's. I didn't know what to say, we were so close, for that one night, and never talked again.**

**Shuichi made the first move to smile like a little kid and wave to me. I was stunned, not expecting to see him ever again, but gave him a half wave, and took a couple of meek steps over to him, since he pretty much ran to me.**

**"Hi!" Shuichi exclaimed, breathing a bit harder from running, making images run through my head, which I new shouldn't be there. This boy had a huge impact on me, and I dont even like him! I think...**

**"Hey," I said back, casualy, starting to walk towards the entrance. When I noticed him not move, I beckoned for him to walk beside me, and his face spread into a huge smile, and he bounded up to meet my pace.**

**"Are you here to see Ayaka?", he asked rather cutely. I nodded yes, and offered the door open to him, which he thankfully smiled to. I had to resist at my all to not smile back at him. **

**"Have you eaten yet?" I asked, and he seemed suprised, since this was the first time I uttered more than two words. He shook his head no, and I shrugged.**

**"Well, I was planning on eating here," he mumbled, and I smiled half heartedly.**

**"Would you like to join me to breakfast here?" I asked, knowing he would practicly blow up at my question. What I suspected was correct, since Shuichi's eyes grew large from the overly kind gesture.**

**"Ofcourse!" he said, grabbing my arm and leading me to the cafeteria.**

**"Shuichi...I know where the cafeteria is, and my arm is going to fall off," I joked, showing I was kidding with a small smirk. He smiled back and stopped when we arrived at the line. **

**"Oh well, I wanted to hurry it up a bit to see Ayaka!" he said genkyly. I smirk again, and picked up a tray, following him to the toast and eggs. All I needed was coffee, but, hell, I'll just tag along after him.**

**After Shuichi grabbed eggs and toast, and i had my coffee, we arrived in line for the cash register. I thought I would be paying for it all, but wasnt sure if we would split. It didn't matter, we were both loaded, but when we got to the register, I offered to pay, and Shuichi blushed. This really seemed like a date.**

**I set down our tray at a table in a secluded corner, but right by a window. I thought Shuichi seemed like the type of kid that liked windows.**

**Immediatly, he dug into his food, and I sipped my coffee slowly, enjoying it, even though I already had two this morning and three last night. But having this strange person in my presence comforted me.**

**"Slow down, you're going to choke," I spoke calmly, trying to replace the silence. He giggled and blushed, slowing down, but that didnt really matter, considering there were only about three more spoonfulls on his plate.**

**He threw away his food, and I found myself watching his pert ass as he walked away. I mentally slapped myself for being a pervert, but continued anyways.**

**"Ready?" I asked as he aproached the table again. He nodded yes, and I walked up behind him, wrapping my arm lightly around his shoulders, and leading him away. I could feel the heat radiating off his skin, and appriciated I could have such an affect on someone. But he made a bigger affect on me.**

**

* * *

A/N: okay, it took my all to not make them just screw right then! lol! review, and i might!**


	16. You Killed Her

Me: HEY! **I DID NOT DIE!!!! xD** Sorry its been so long! Im soooorrryyy! -sobs- FORGIVE MEEEE!!! Normally the person would come up with some school/heart/illness/family/etc. related excuse...but...mine is just laziness. I cant help it! I do so many other stuff, but I can always write my fics first...lol. well, hey, YOU HAVE A CHAPTER NOW! I will try to update more! sorry!

**_MUST READ:_**

**__**

**_FROM NOW ON THE STORY WILL BE RATED "M"! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER RATED "T"!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

**Shuichi's POV**

When Yuki's arm was wrapped around my shoulder, my eyes widened and my heart sped up. Erotic thoughts raced through my head helplessly, and I blushed.

"To the room?" he asked casually, and I just nodded, not trusting my voice. I knew it would squeak.

Arriving at Ayaka's room, we stepped in politely nodding at the nurse who walked out the door. Ayaka lay on the bed, eyes shut, looking piecful enough.

But she was in a coma. And we didn't know when we'd have her back.

My eyes started to tear as I watched her lay helplessly on the bed. But...I didn't feel as connected to her anymore. After she turned me down, I cant help but...not love her anymore. I feel so guilty thinking this, for a girl in a coma because of me.

But she hurt me badly too. I'm not blaming her for anything, but...I don't love her anymore. but I dont know how to tell her when she wakes up. I would feel so bad.

Her eyes would open to the world for the first time in who knows how long, and I'll pop up and tell her I dont love her anymore. Hell.

But it's better than lying.

I forgot where I was for a minute, spacing out, but then moved my eyes away from her body to see Yuki reclining in the chair next to Ayaka's bed. I couldn't help but feel jealous. The thing was, was I jealous of Ayaka or Yuki? Or...both?

Yuki loved Ayaka apparantly...right? Well, he confirmed that not as a lover. But I cant help but long for that love too. And...Ayaka was MY lover. We were perfect. But...Yuki ruined it. It was all his fault.

"It was all your fault," I spoke harshly, startling Yuki, who met my eyes questioningly.

"It's your fault!" I repeated, louder.

"YOU made her love you! She would have married me happily! But YOU ruined it! And look how she is now!" I cried, gesturing to the lifeless Ayaka.

He stared at me intensly, and I couldn't help but look away. Oops. I slipped. It wasn't his fault! Now he'll hate me..and never talk to me again. I mentally slapped myself for my stupidness.

"I'm sorry.." i muttered.

"No.." Yuki finally spoke, and I winced at the intensness of his voice.

"It's not my fault, brat. I didn't do anything. She fell for me. I didn't even hit on her or anything. Infact, I hated her," he glared at me. I looked to the floor helplessly.

A tear slipped from my eye, and Yuki stood, walking towards me. I was scared he'd hit me or something, so I backed myself up against a wall, but he still kept coming.

"Why...Shindou, why do you cry? I didn't do anything. It's your own stupidity," he bent over and swiped his finger against my tears, whiping them away.

"S-sorry..." I muttered again, staring at the floor. Pretty floor...

"Stop. I...dont want to see you cry," Yuki breathed out, suddenly grasping my face in his palms. I jumped back a bit, startled, but he whiped the rest of my tear with his thumb, pulling me closer to him, his face closer, his...lips...closer...

* * *

A/N: OOO! MAJOR EL CLIFFE'!!! hehe! im so mean! I LOVE IT! I expect alot of reviews now! ;) and ill update quicker! Seriously, coz obviously I know where this is going.


	17. I'm really sorry

Well, I know i should ypdate since i havn't updated in...forever really...but I'm having some problems when it comes to inspiration...

i like my fics and all, but I just got bored. Trust me, I WILL finish these, and I wont just end it either. I hate when people do that and i dont want to be a hypocryte. So...I may take a while but I WILL finish. And maybe some of you readers can help me.

Just tell me some things you would like to see in my fics. and maybe i'll have an easier time figuring this out.

ily all,

ShuShu


	18. Please dont leave

**A/N: Okay...so i feel really bad. I kept procrastionating on updating this...Im so sorry!!! But now that its summer, I should have more time! I need to get more dedicated with this, people!!! . just need some inspiration, i guess! reviews help. ; **

**Im gunna start some new fics, too!**

* * *

Yuki's lips pressed against Shuichis, lightly. Shuichi gasped and pushed Yuki away.

"Y-Yuki! I...You...W-what?!" Shuichi stuttered, flustered, and blushing a bright red.

"...I thought it was what you wanted..." Yuki mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

"It is but... A-ayaka...and...ohh..." Shuichi slapped his head, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't do that to her!"

"Shuichi...Do you really love her?" Yuki asked, eyes facing the ground.

"I-"Shuichi choked on his words. Did he? Ayaka just happened to always be there. And Shuichi never felt love before, really. She was so nice...

"O-ofcourse I do...I was going to ask her to marry me. Then...you..." Shuichi tumbled over the words.

Yuki nodded, like he understood.

"Okay...if you love her then. I hope you two are happy. I'll talk to my father again about cutting our engagment, I dont like that brat anyways. I'll be happy," He grumbled, and turned, walking quickly towards the door, without turning back.

Without knowing what he was doing, Shuichi ran after Yuki, wrapping his arms around his back.

"Yuki...please...dont leave..." Shuichi mumbled into his back.

Yuki turned around to face Shuichi.

"Why, Shuichi? You're a complete stranger, I met you a week ago. Why do you care if I leave your life completly? You love Ayaka, you stay here for her. I'll cut off our marriage, so you two can be happy together," Yuki glared at Shuichi, false hatred showing in his eyes.

"B-but Yuki...You cant...I...I need you, Yuki. Please..." Shuichi cried, the tears in his eyes falling.

"Please dont leave, Yuki. I'm sorry I'm too attatched to you. I can't help it! You came in here all intimdating, handsome, and yet at the same time, comforting. I can't help but feel attatched to you, Yuki!" Shuichi begged.

Yuki looked down on the boy, shook his head, and pulled him off himself.

"You dont need me," He said simply, and kepy walking towards the door.

"B-but...Yuki...I...I love you!" Shuichi cried helplessly, falling to his knees.

* * *

**A/N Dun Dun Dunnnn. that was kinda depressing for me to write...**

**Until next chapter!**


	19. Stop here?

I only got one review on the last chapter...

does that mean the story should end? o.0

well if not, ill replace the next chapter with this note here.

but i need to know if the story should end.

please and thank you!!!

p.s. My r/p for Gravitation needs more members!!! if you would like to join email me at "Dontbeapoo gmail . com" no spaces.


	20. bruss i suck man

well guys.

lets put it this way.

i've been getting alot of reviews lately telling me to update.

truth is, i probably wont.

now, i know you are probably like "WHATT?!!!??"

and i hated it when authors discontinued storiesss...

but i suck.

i have no inspiration.

nothing.

zip.

nadah.

but i am going to an anime convention this weekend.

i promise promise promise that if i feel the littlest spark of ability to update these...

i will.

but i would actualy rather start a new fic.

gravitation ofcourse.

because these are so ollddd.

from when i STARTED writing.

i write different now.

what do u say?

start a new fic now, or wait for me to be able to update this?

thanks guys:

i love youuuuuu allll!!


End file.
